el señor de los anillos :la siguiente generacion
by 0o0chris0o0
Summary: una historia del señor de los anillos solamente que ahora saldran los hijos como protagonistas tambien con un poco de humor
1. Chapter 1

En un sitio de la tierra media, en una habitación del palacio del rey Aragón se encontraba una joven de cabellera negra ondulada hasta la espalda de ojos azules como el mar, era la hija menor del rey Aragón y la reina arwen, su nombre era liwen .

Estaba ensayando con una espada aunque no lo necesitaba pues era muy buena ya pero eso nadie lo savia, nadie excepto su hermano, el savia su secreto ella no era como las demás princesas de la tierra media era diferente no le gustaba usar excesos de maquillaje, ni peinado ridículos, ni llevar esos vestidos tan tontos con tantos adornos que parecían un árbol de navidad ni cosas por el estilo a ella le gustaba luchar,

Montar en caballo, usar vestidos sencillos, aunque le gustaría mejor llevar pantalones

Pero a los ojos de la gente ella era como las demás porque no quería parecer un bicho raro como las demás princesas usando esas cosas que la hacían ver ridícula y feísima

Aunque para las demás chicas eso era de lo mejor siempre fingía que le gustaba eso y que lo que de verdad le gustaba era odioso siempre ablando con un tono de voz chillón como hablaban todas, pero cuando estaba sola o con su hermano todo eso cambiaba

El maquillaje, bestidos, y todas esas cosas desaparecían y volvía a ser como realmente es y bueno volviendo a la historia, liwen estaba con la espada en su grande habitación

La puerta se abre de golpe dejándola congelada por que alguien descubriera su secreto:

-he liwen! Te llama papa dice que te quiere decir algo-dice su hermano, un chico muy alegre de 18 años de pelo negro despeinado y ojos verdes que corresponde al nombre de

Airgon.

-airgon! Maldito imbecil de pacotilla cuantas veces te he dicho que llames a la maldita puerta! Es que no sabes el susto que me e llevado!-exclama liwen llena de furia con una mano en el pecho y inclinada un poco hacia delante respirando agitadamente

-ah lo siento, de todas formas no te a descubierto nadie no? así que venga ponte las cosas esas cutres y ves a ver que quiere nuestro padre, que por cierto estaba muy alegre

-he? Bueno si, ahora voy por cierto sabes que es lo que quiere?-dice con dudas

- pues no, no me lo ha querido decir la noticia nos la dará a todos pero me parece que solo tiene que ver contigo, la verdad se le veía muy animado

-mmm no se pero no se pero no presiento nada bueno o amenos para mi

-bueno deja de tanta cháchara y ves para allá, te veo después, hasta luego hermanita-y dice esto y se va

Liwen baja después de haberse puesto los manditos vestidos maquillaje y todas las cosas cuando baja y be a su padre a su hermano madre, familiares suyos exclama con la voz chillona.

-hola papuchi, mami, para que me querían? -_como odio poner esta asquerosa voz agg que asco_-

Hola hija –dice levantándose-bueno quería anunciar a todos que te e comprometido con el hijo de un viejo amigo-dice Aragón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja impactando a todos los presentes pero sobre todo a la mencionada

-_que! No, no puede ser he soportado todo esto pero esto ya es demasiado-piensa liwen_

-que-murmulla liwen –pensando _bien mantén la calma no explotes di una excusa márchate a la habitación y rompe todo, si eso será lo mejor –_ aaa de... de verdad e que que bien! No me lo esperaba para nada es fantástico-_plan 1 buscar al chico y asesinarlo para no tener que casarme con el-y… -_pero en eso le interrumpe una voz de su prima que exclama con voz chillona

-y quien es el chico? Es guapo, cuantos años tiene, como se llama, como…

-tranquila saili, el es el hijo de un gran amigo mío, tiene 18 años y es el único hijo

De mi gran amigo legolas el rey del bosque negro, su nombre es egolar

--QUEEEEEE! CON QUIEN SE VA A CASAR ES CON EGOLAR!-exclamo airgon con sorpresa al saber que su cuñado no seria ni mas ni menos que su mejor amigo al que conocía desde pequeño aunque su hermana no lo conocía-_jajajajajaja _

_Esto si es bueno conociendo a mi hermana y a egolar con dos actitudes tan parecidas se va a arman una garra peor que la del anillo! Mi pobre hermana no lo va a soportar y va a estallar me lo apuesto a que la va a descubrir aunque hacen buena pareja ,jejje esto va a ser divertido _

_-_si hijo es egolar, vendrá dentro de 3 días para ser exactos –dijo Aragón sin perder la sonrisa

-eh mm papi me voy a mi habitación a descansar después de esta gran noticia vale… _AAAAAAAAAA MALDITA SEA –_dice liwen intentando no perder los nervios cosa que solo noto su hermano

-claro hija puedes irte cielo-dijo arwen con una sonrisa llena de ternura hacia su hija

-bueno entonces me retito jeje adiosito –dijo liwen intentando no perder la calma para luego retirarse

Ya dentro de su habitación liwen con toda la calma del mundo como si nada hubiera pasado se quito el vestido, maquillaje, y el ridículo peinado dejando suelto su pelo

Se cambio de traje a uno sencillo dio un suspiro y…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA por que, por que demonios me tiene que pasar esto a mi! Porque coño me tengo que casar con un gilipollas con mis 16 años

Porque yo y no puede ser mi hermano!-dice esto arrogando una vasija a la pared haciéndola añicos

-odio mi vida malditos todos! Voy a hacerle la vida imposible a ese bastardo de tío

Maldito elfo de los cojones! (Aclaración como se van a casar un elfo y una humana

Bueno airgon y liwen son mitad elfos de parte de arwen) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mientras gritaba y se desahogaba rompiendo todo llamaron a la puerta se oyeron unas voces de afuera

-liwen!Puedo pasar soy airgon

-si pasa –dijo liwen –con un murmullo

Entonces la puerta se abrió pasando airgon

-airgon pensando _joder esto esta echo un desastre se nota que se a desaojado asta el final ,amenos ya no abra peligro de que me mate por culpa de su ira no se como a podido contenerse de no ponerse a gritar ay en medio de toda la gente desde luego_

_Es la mejor actriz que conozco bueno ahora a lo que e venido a consolarla _

_-_he que tal estas –pregunto tímido-has tenido mucho aguante ay fuera no? La verdad me as sorprendido pero por lo que veo te has desahogado ya por que esta todo echo un

desastre

-estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar, y si, hasta yo me sorprendo del aguante que he tenido

y todo estos destroces son normales –dice sollozando la chica-es que soy muy joven para casarme con nadie no, no me qui quiero casar –dice llorando

-OH vamos esa no es mi hermana, mi hermana no llora es valiente, y si esta enfadada o mal por algo grita rompe cosas raja la habitación con la espada o simplemente no me deja de pegar hasta que se haya tranquilizado aunque después me llene de moradores prefiero mil veces eso antes de que llores sabes que no me gusta verte así-dice el ojiverde abrazándola –vamos no llores –dice sonriendo tiernamente hacia su hermana

-muchas gracias airgon –dice secándose las lagrimas –ya no lloro, ahora como no me terminado de desahogar pues

-separándose de ella rápidamente –no por favor piedad –dice suplicante arrodillándose ante ella

-me desahogare con tigo-dicho se lanzo hacia airgon pegándole con toda su fuerza y gritando cosas como por que se tenia que casar a bla, bla, bla

Después de unas oras de haberse desahogado pegándole una paliza a su hermano se separa de un airgon lleno de moratones con cascadas en los ojos susurrando por que siempre se tenia que desahogar así con el, pero a fin de cuantas prefería eso antes de verla llorar pero en fin

-ahhhhh pero que bien me siento ahora!-exclama con una sonrisa liwen

-si te sientes bien después de dejarme lleno de moratones no?

-eh? Oh lo siento –dice con una sonrisa –eres el mejor hermano del mundo, por eso te quiero tanto –dice dándole un beso en la mejilla-siempre haces que me sienta mejor

-claro después de intentos de asesinatos no? –Dando un suspiro –pero en fin me siento bien me esperaba mas que esto, creí que alómenos no me levantaría en 1 semana pero estoy muy bien para mañana estaré recuperado, además me gusta que mi cuñado valla a ser egolar

-uhh?y por que, acaso lo conoces?-pregunto liwen confundida

-si-dice asintiendo con la cabeza-lo veo muy a menudo, lo conozco desde que era pequeño, al principio no me llevaba muy bien con el mas bien el y yo nos odiábamos

Pero con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos, a decir verdad es mi mejor amigo, jejeje

-a valla, porque no te llevabas bien con el?

-bueno por su caracteres es que es un poco, no se como decirlo egocéntrico pero cuando lo conoces bien el es de lo mejor y lo malo es que vosotros dos sois casi iguales

y con lo cabezotas que sois los dos se va a armar una buena y lo mejor es que el odia

a las chicas como las que finges ser tu a el le gustaría tener que casarse con una chica

normal mas bien como tu eres en realidad, pero aunque te muestres como eres en realidad se que no os vais a llevar bien

-y por que?

-fácil, primero el odia a muerte a todas las chicas que son princesas por que todas son unas pijas sin remedio, y tu vas a tener que fingir que lo eres para que la gente no sepa que eres diferente a ellas, segundo los dos sois unos cabezotas increíbles y estoy que la noticia de que se tenga que casar contigo también le a sentado mal y va a intentarte hacerte la vida imposible, aunque a ti lo que te haga no te va importar un comino

, por que van a ser cosas que le afectarían a las otras chicas mientras tu no puedes hacer nada porque tienes que fingir que eres una dama refinada y por eso no le vas a poder jorovarle

-quien dice que no?-dice con una sonrisa maligna en su cara –yo se como vengarme de lo que me haga ese imbecil , y una venganza que no tiene que desenmascararme después de los datos que me has dado sobre el , se la venganza perfecta , bueno no es una venganza ,mas bien es simplemente por que es mi prometido , no lo conozco pero yo me llevo mal por adelanto , de eso estoy segura, y lo voy a jorovar , a mí manera , pero después de todo estoy segura de que lo voy a joder con lo que voy a hacer-dijo volviendo mas amplia su sonrisa y tirándose a su cama poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca

-mmm…que tramas?

-tranquilo, yo se de lo que hablo –dice liwen sin borrar su sonrisa –_así que al elfito no les gustan las princesitas ¿he? Jejeeje, bien pues entonces voy a sacar mis talentos como actriz y voy a ser la princesa más pija y repipi que aya conocido nunca _

_va a ser muy fácil, antes me maquillaba exageradamente pues ahora lo are aun más _

_y los vestidos igual que siempre , poner la voz mas aguda que nunca y pegarme a el como una lapa para hartarle y joderle , soy una experta MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA_

-bueno liw, no se que estas tramando pero yo me voy a dormir, hasta mañana-y se marcha por la puerta

-si hasta mañana-dice sin mirarlo aun con la sonrisa en la boca


	2. Chapter 2

En una habitación del palacio del bosque oscuro, se encuentran 3 chicos, eran un hobbit, un enano y un elfo, el hobbit y el enano aparentaban tener unos 15 o 16 años mientras que el elfo tendría unos 18 años ,era rubio y tenia el pelo corto con un mechón de pelo largo al final de la nuca ,con los ojos verdes, el enano tenia el pelo corto entre marrón y rojo, y sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro y el hobbit tenia el pelo marrón oscuro y ojos del mismo color , el enano y el hobbit estaban tumbados en la cama del chico elfo

Y el otro… bueno el otro digamos que estaba dando patadas y puñetazos al aire, y rompiendo una almohada que antes estaba sobre su cama

-por que diablos me tengo que casa con una entupida niñata! -dice el elfo mientras rompe la almohada por la mitad

-vamos tranquilo egolar, tampoco es tan malo-decía el enano que yacía en la cama incorporándose -además si no te casas con esa te ibas a casar con otra

-pero por que me tengo que casar con nadie, y ni siquiera me han dejado decidirme por mi solo con quien me quería casar! –dice dando una patada a la almohada tirandola lejos

-fácil-dice el hobbit todavía tumbado en la cama-te tienes que casar por que tú, vas a heredar el trono de tu padre y si lo heredas sin casarte no tendrías hijos y no podrían

heredar el trono y respecto a lo que por que no te dejan escoger a ti es por que sencillamente no escogerías a nadie por que todas te caen mal

-y como quieres que no me caigan mal si todas son unas pijas sin remedio, que se ponen unos vestidos horribles y unos peinados feísimos por no decir como se maquillan que parecen un árbol de navidad y por si fuera poco no dejan de acosarte y perseguirte

-pues eso lo dirás por ti no?-dice un chico apareciendo por la puerta tenia el pelo largo hasta la barbilla de color marrón claro y ojos miel de estatura normal(es decir que es un hombre ni enano ni hobbit ok?) -vamos parece que tienes tu propio club de fans – dice el chico con una sonrisa burlona

-feremir? Valla cuanto tiempo –dice egolar aproximándose hacia el dándole un abrazo-no te esperaba tan pronto por aquí ¿Qué tal tus padres?

-pues bien, mi padres están abajo hablando con los vuestros

-y tu hermano?

-pues no se, perdido por ay, ya vendrá

-he! Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte! –exclama gembliz , el enano desde la cama

-a hola chicos, es que como sois tan chi quititos no me había dado cuenta que estabais ay –dice feremir bromeando

ja, que gracioso –dice sael el hobbit arrojándole una almohada a feremir dándole en plena cara

Ah! pedazo bruto-dice cogiendo la almohada que había impactado en su cara tirandosela a sael-jajajaja

Así fue como empezó una guerra de almohadas y mas tarde de, todo lo que había en la habitación, quedando todos hechos un desastre excepto egolar que no había participado

-he!egolar que te pasa? –dice feremir después de acabar la guerra de almohadas

-tu que crees?

-vamos no seas pesimista, si eso se veía venir, además deberías mirar el lado positivo

-lado positivo? Es que acaso esto tiene un lado positivo? Por que si es así, dime cual

-airgon

-airgon? Que tiene que ver airgon con todo esto?

- tu eres muy corto no? Pues que va a ser tu cuñado

-que? Pues no lo savia –le dice a feremir con una mano en la cabeza

-como que no lo sabias? es que tu padre no te lo dijo?

-es que no le dio tiempo de decírselo-dice gembled

-como que no le dio tiempo?

-pues veras –dice saem empezando a contar

FLAS BACK

- bueno hijo te he mandado que vinieras aquí para decirte que te he comprometido con la hija de un amigo

-que! pero tú estas loco, no me pienso casar con ninguna niñata imbecil! - grita enfurecido mientras se marchaba a zancadas tirando algunas cosas que estaban por la sala, mientras que sael y gembled que estaban esperando afuera a que terminara de hablar le siguen.

FIN FLAS BACK

- valla, menuda furia tío

-como estarías tu si te pasara lo mismo que a mi

-no se , normal- dice sonriendo feremir

Si, ni tú te lo crees

-oye saem, tu sabes donde esta pi (pipin)? –pregunta extrañado de no verlo feremir

- todavía esta en la comarca, pero va a ir a ver a airgon cuando vallamos nosotros a verle, bueno

a ver a la prometida de egolar mas bien , cosa que será dentro de dos días

-intenta no mencionarme el nombre de prometida a dos kilómetros de mi, por que vomito

**Continuara…**

En el próximo capitulo liwen y egolar se conocen, esta claro que egolar no la tragara y liwen ara todo lo posible para no perder los nervios y seguir actuando

Por favor dejar alguien un review , aunque sea uno , por favor

Bueno gracias

Nos vemos.

Muxos bss de 0o0cris0o0


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!que tl , después de mucho tiempo he vuelto , aunque a nadie le importe,

Bueno de comenzar la historia querría agradecerle a **sandruski** por haberme dejado un review, que a sido la única, me alegra q te guste mi historia bueno ahora sigo la historia.

Bla, bla, bla- lo que dicen los personajes _bla, bla, bla –lo que piensan los personajes _

Ya habían pasado los dos días, y egolar, feremir, fieomer (que era el hermano pequeño de feremir, era muy parecido a el pero un poco mas bajito y tenia 16 años era muy bueno montando a caballo pero no manejando una espada), saem y gembled, se dirigían

al reino donde se encontraba liwen, claro que saem y gembled a causa de su estatura tenían que ir montaos en el caballo con otro, legolas, eowin y faramir iban cabalgando mas adelante que ellos (de padres ahora solo estaban legolas y los padres de feremir y fieomer, es decir faramir y eowin, los de saem que era el hijo de sam y gembled el de gimbli o como se escriba bueno estos dos estaban ya en el reino de aragon) , mientras se dirigían allí los chicos hablan acepto egolar que mas bien se lamentaba todo el rato y los demás mas bien pues como que se burlaban de el.

-bien! me dirijo a ver a la persona que ara de mi visa un infierno!

-jajá, bueno no seas dramático almenos ahora estarás mas con airgon no? –decice fieomer

-si pero aun asi aunque pueda pasar mas tiempo con el, tengo que estar sorpontando a esa niñata y no me importa que sea la hermana de airgon , le pienso hacer la vida imposible

-y que le vas a hacer? –pregunta saem que estaba cabalgando junto a el

-va! Nada importante, solo le metere alguna araña en su cama cuando este dormida o le romperé los vestidos, yo que se, si total por cualquier cosa que le hagas a cualquiera de esas estupidas se ponen a llorar y a dramatizar

-jaja, si en eso tienes razón amigo, todas son unas histéricas-dice feremir riéndose

-si seguro, que se te pega como una lapa, jaja-dice hablando por primera vez en todo el camino gembled

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraban liwen y airgon, este entra a la habitación de liwen sin tocar como siempre claro.

-liwen!..., pero esta chica es tonta, -dice en un susurro –pero se pude saber q diablos haces todavía durmiendo! –dice al ver a liwen todavía durmiendo en una cama toda desecha

-vamos despierta! –Dice moviéndola-que ya es muy tarde

-mmm… dejame, que tengo sueño

-si pero dentro de poco van allegar y tu te tienes que poner todas esas estupideces

-llegar, quien…he!es verdad que era hoy! –dice levantándose rápidamente –cogiendo unos de los vestidos mas extravagantes que tenia –vamos sal de mi cuarto que me tengo que vestir-dice mientras lo sacaba de allí a su hermano, mas bien lo tiraba para fuera de la puerta

- esta tia esta loca-dice ya fuera de la habitación

Después de unas horas….

Liwen ya estaba arreglada (resumiendo que ya tenia puestos todos esos chismes) y airgon estaba junto a su padre y su madre, esperando a que llegaran egolar y todos los demás ya que faltaba poco para que llegaran, al poco tiempo llego liwen para estar en el momento de recibirlos, después de unos 20 minutos llegaron

Aragon, viejo amigo, que tal estas-decía legolas al ver a aragon después de tanto tiempo-Arwen, cuanto tiempo –dice abrazando a ambos

-legolas, me alegro de verte, faramir, eowen –les dice en modo saludo

-hola aragon, arwen-dice los dos a la vez

-hola, donde estan vuestros hijos?-dice arwen extrañada al no verlos

-vienen mas atrás, mira ay estan-dice eowen, cuando estos estaban apareciendo

ya cuando ya habían llegado los chicos y se hubieron bajado de los caballos, después de haberse saludado, aragon les dijo que fueran adentro para hablar más tranquilamente

, y que a dentro también se encontraban sam y gimbli, entraron todos, liwen con una sonrisita estupida, claro q fingiendo, después de saludar a sam y gimbli aragon hablo

-bueno ya que estamos todos, os presentare a mi hija liwen-dice aragon haciendo un gesto a liwen como para que se acercara- bueno esta es mi hija

-hola! Encantada, -dice liwen poniendo una voz demasiado aguda (aclaro ahora la voz de liwen va a ser asi cuando este con otras personas cuando este hablado a solas con su hermano)

-bueno liwen, este es mi hijo egolar –dice legolas

-hola!-dice liwen amarrándose a el brazo con una sonrisa tonta

-hola-dice egolar sin ganas y después dice susurrando- y adiós

-bueno ya que estan echas las presentaciones por que no comemos-dice aragon

Después de la comida, arwen y eowen se retiraron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y hablar un rato, al rato llegaron pipin y su hijo (que se llama también pipin pero para no confundirlos pues lo llamaremos pi) , bueno todo este grupito estaban en un sitio del castillo hablando , egolar pues bueno no es que estuviera muy feliz , por dos razones por que no le caía bien liwen y por que esta no se separaba de el , y liwen pues estaba un poco fastidiada por tener que fingir y tener que estar pegada a egolar pero a la vez estaba divirtiéndose viendo la cara de cabreo que este traia

-bueno chicos, me voy ya por que tengo mucho sueño-dice liwen levantándose y después dándole un sonoro beso a egolar en la mejilla-adiós _recordatorio en caso de tener que dar otro beso a ese engreído desgraciado acordarme de lavarme la boca con todo lo que se necesite_

Después de que liwen se marchara egolar con cara de asco que se avía quedado por donde se había marchado, exclama

- pero como la puedes soportar!-dice dirigiéndose a airgon

-es mi hermana –responde levantando los hombros

si, pues tu hermana es odiosa – dice todavía con cara de cabreo y restregándose la mejilla donde le había besado tiempo atrás

- y yo que quieres que le haga –dice de nuevo-_pues meno mal que tu no la conoces como yo por que si no abecés si que puede llegar a ser odiosa, _

en otra parte del castillo, en la habitación de liwen, que había cerrado con el seguro , se había quitado el maquillaje y todos esos extravagantes vestidos, había cogido una espada y se había puesto a ensayar con ella

-como lo odio, lo odio, ojala lo tuviese ahora a delante y cortarle la cabeza con mi espada y después lo tiraria por el balcón y… se quedaría mas muerto y así yo no me tendría que casar con ese imbecil, pero claro mis manos no se pueden manchar con sangre de ese desgraciado, así que mejor contrato a alguien para que lo aga por mi jeje

en otra parte del castillo estaban hablando aragon, arwen, gimbli, sam, faramir y eowen

cuando entro uno de los soldados de aragon

-rey aragon! Nos acaban de comunicar que en gondor, que algunos de los orcos que quedaron vivos, y otros que le eran fieles a sauron, están intentando revivirlo

Continuara…

Bueno ya he terminado este capitulo, aunque no creo q lo lea casi nadie pero da igual,

Antes que nada quiero decir que este capitulo esta dedicado a **sandruski **por ser la única que me a dejado review, así que es espero que también leas este capitulo y si quieres dejes otro comentario

Bueno espero que en este capitulo me dejéis almenos 3 review de personas distintas claro jeje, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo.

Bss, de kris nn


End file.
